inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Outei Tsukinomiya
Outei Tsukinomiya ( ) is a team in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. It is the team that Nosaka Yuuma is a part of. The soccer club was temporarily dissolved following the Football Frontier but was rebuilt. Plot This team is formed by students of the Ares no Tenbin system developed by Midouin and his society, Gekkou Electronics. The aim of the system is to fulfill players' full potential and become a new generation of soccer players, stronger than ever. They are exposed to a very high pressure by their environnement and school, forbidding them to have any hobby or social interactions, which led to some upsets like Takemi. Also, the coach is very exigent and imposes to his players to stomp on their opponents, either by crushing them with a enormous gap of goals, or to knock them out physically by shooting on their legs or using forbidden tactics. This team has reached the national tournament of the Football Frontier by beating all of their opponents before the end of the first-half. Members First team Nishikage Seiya (GK) Michiba Atsunori (DF) Kousaka Ranto (DF) Sakuraba Haruki (DF) Hanasaki Taizen (DF) Okuno Hosomichi (DF) Tanizaki Yoshiya (MF) Okano Kousuke (MF) Kusaka Gen (MF) Nosaka Yuuma (FW/captain) Haoto Ichiya (FW) Takemi Kousuke (MF) *'Ichihoshi Hikaru' (MF, after FFI) Second team Takemi Kousuke (MF) (Moved to the first team) Other member *'Shiina Issei' (game-exclusive) Hissatsu tactics * Grid Omega * Rogue Press Matches Outei Tsukinomiya VS. Seishou Gakuen The first match of the national tournament opposes the people's favorites Seishou Gakuen against Outei Tsukinomiya and their long current victory streak. The match was particularly tense because of the conflict between Haizaki Ryouhei and Nosaka Yuuma, the first one who wanted to beat the program who educated the latter but destroyed his childhood friend Miyano Akane. Right after the beginning of the match, Nosaka was able to steal the ball, dribble the defense and score a goal against Amano Masamichi in less than one minute. Haizaki then attempted to score with Overhead Penguin but was stopped without hissatsu and effort by Nishikage Seiya. Outei's field players then started to hurt Seishou's players by shooting on their legs, in order to wipe off the force of legs, so Seishou can't run anymore. Then, Sakuraba Haruki and Kusaka Gen scored the second and the third goals in a matter of minutes. Haizaki was fuming by the situation but refused to give up, like all of his team. An unknown situation for Outei; all of the teams they encounterd so far start to fall off around this time of the match. The match became equal with Kidou Yuuto being able to predict Outei Tsukinomiya's tactics and patterns. Seishou was then able to steal the ball and defend properly until the end of the first half, with a 3 goals gap for Outei Tsukinomiya. Despite the anger of Arshi Shinjirou against his players for not scoring enough goals, the beginning of the second half was the same. Haoto Ichiya's shot became a miss thanks to Amano's new hissatsu Death Crater. Haizaki got an attempt later and tried to score with Overhead Penguin, but was stopped by Nishikage again, this time by using his hissatsu Ouke no Tate. Right after, Outei unleashed their forbidden tactic, Grid Omega. All of Seishou's players including the goalkeeper were taken in a storm and then freefalling. Nobody was able to stand up after this new hit so Seishou Gakuen's coach Kudou Michiya forfeited for the safety of his players and the match ended with a win 3-0 for Outei Tsukinomiya. Sponsor Outei Tsukinomiya is sponsored by Gekkou Electronics ( エレクトロニクス). Gallery Outei Tsukinomiya.png|Outei Tsukinomiya as on the official site. Outei Tsukinomiya formation.png|Outei Tsukinomiya's formation. Outei Tsukinomiya Orion 21.png|Outei Tsukinomiya's players in Orion no Kokuin. Outei Tsukinomiya SD.jpg|Outei Tsukinomiya in Inazuma Eleven SD. Trivia *In the ceremonial entry for the Football Frontier's international tournament, it is known that this team didn't lose a single point. *According to Animage October 2018, in a previous year which is the present time of original Season 1, they didn't have enough strong players to form a team to join Football Frontier. *In the same issue, according to Hino Akihiro, Outei's motif is the shadow of the moon at night and the players' names are based on nature since it's kind of impossible that naming them after the moon. This nature theme is used with ironic connotations, because there's nothing natural about the Ares no Tenbin program that they received. *Hino also mentions that their dull color scheme was chosen to symbolize their lack of emotions, which they were dried off because of the Ares program. *Outei has a full mandatory dormitory system. The dorms are strictly monitored at night, so they can't do things like read manga. Navigation Category:Ares teams Category:Orion teams